The present invention relates to a Bowden wire type clutch actuating mechanism for a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to a clutch actuating mechanism that is constructed to automatically establish an appropriate amount of initial free play without using an external gauge.
In conventional clutch actuating systems employing Bowden wire actuators, it is common practice to establish free play by applying a force to the Bowden wire assembly until the clutch release bearing is in firm contact with the clutch release fingers of the pressure plate assembly. The jam nut securing one end of the Bowden wire sheath is then backed off a desired amount and locked in position. The amount that the jam nut is backed off determines the free play. In order to provide the proper level of free play, a gauge must be used to measure the distance which the nut is backed off.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a clutch actuating system of the Bowden wire type that automatically establishes the amount of initial free play without the use of an external gauge.